Into the Cinemaverse
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: During a battle with some criminals, Spider-Man becomes too cocky and allows him to fire a weapon made by Stark Industries that tears a hole in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that brings two other Spider-Men into the universe. How will Spider-Man manage to get his other counterparts to their home dimensions before they collapse upon the MCU. (Discontinued)
1. Pilot

**Spider-Man: Into the Cinemaverse**

 **001: Pilot**

* * *

 **New York City: Unknown Warehouse**

Spider-Man crawled through a vent into a warehouse his suit activating its "Chameleon Mode" he dubbed it, allowing him to blend into the warehouse's walls. "Mr. Stark, I'm inside the warehouse you told me to go. The weapons and armor are all here right now." He said as he clung to the walls, moving around.

Tony Stark responded over their shared link quickly. "Alright Peter, just like last time. Secure the weapons. We can't let anymore of these weapon trades go down." He said and Spider-Man quickly got to work, leaping down and taking out two of the armed criminals.

"Already on it sir." He said as he webbed the two down. He then moved in on the weapons, jumping down and shooting two electric webs at a few more of the criminals dropping them. "That should be all of them." He said before his Spider-Sense triggered and he did a backflip, dodging one of the bigger criminals kicking him in the back. He then spun around and right hooked another one.

A few more criminals then crashed in through the windows drawing their weapons and aiming them right at Spider-Man. "It's the Spider-Brat! Of course it'd be the Spider-Brat who has been thrashing our trades!" He shouted as they kept their guns and rocket launchers trained on Spider-Man.

"I'm sorry, but did you really just use the word "thrashing" in 2019? Seriously?" Spider-Man asked before he leaped into the air, spinning around and firing multiple webs and webbing them to the walls and other crates as he landed. "Okay, is that _everyone_?" He asked before he heard the sounds of a weapon turning on and he turned around. "Okay, how did you not get webbed?" He asked.

"S- stand back and leave! Or else I'll fire and blow your brains across the warehouse!" He shouted his hands trembling and his feet shaking trying to aim directly at Spider-Man who stood there calmly.\

"Alright go ahead and take your time, I'll wait." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

Tony then over the communications link shouted. "PETER TAKE HIM DOWN BEFORE HE FIRES IT! IF HE FIRES IT, HE CAN TEAR A HOLE IN THE DIMENSIONS!" He shouted and Spider-Man sighed, as he backflipped, landed, and charged right at the criminal who closed his eyes and turned his head away.

 **BOOM**

 _A massive boom could be heard as a bright blue light shined through the warehouse's cracked windows and nothing but silence filled the air._

"Okay, note to self. Be less cocky, and more- Oh My God-" Spider-Man began as he saw a small blue orb floating there, shaking and twitching. "That's- unexpectedly anticlimactic." He said as he tapped the orb, only for nothing to happen. "Uh Mr. Stark, I think the Dimension Tearing thing fired and… Good news, the Dimension is not torn whatsoever-" He began only for the orb to rocket upward out of the warehouse leaving a massive hole through the roof.

"I just had to talk didn't I." He began as the orb expanded massively, causing a massive portal of mixed colors to form in the sky. As Spider-Man looked around his eyes widened as everything around him began to glitch. "That's not good." He said as suddenly another loud **BOOM** could be heard, and Spider-Man's eyes widened with shock was a wave of energy slammed into him knocking him into a wall and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 _Okay, you all know me. My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, and for the last seventeen years I have been the one and only Spider-Man. You all should know everything about me, Age 15 I was bitten by a radioactive Spider. Fought a wrestler, learned that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility, fought by best friend Harry's dad, fought my mentor Otto Octavius, Eddie Brock, and Adrian Toomes. I saved the city for years upon years, fell in love, married my lovely wife Mary Jane Watson, I am a Science Professor at my old university, and everything in my life has been amazing, spectacular even._

Spider-Man landed down in an alleyway and delivered a quick kick to the face to one of the thugs, as he spun around and smashed his fist into another one, as he shot a web and pulled the last one right into a knee to the face, knocking him unconscious. "And that is the last of them Miss." He said as he handed the blonde woman her purse.

"Thank You Spider-Man." She said as he nodded, and shook her hand before he took off into a run and leaped into the air, shooting a web and swinging away, before he got another notification on his phone. He sighed as it said, "Rampaging Rhino on the Loose." He read as he shot another web and made his way towards the Zoo.

And as Spider-Man landed he watched the very same Rhino run towards a group of people who all dispersed only for a little boy to trip and fall on the ground his eyes widening. "That's no good." He said as he shot a web and zipped past the Rhino and scooped the boy up and leaped away from the danger doing a backflip as he landed. "Go find your parents." He said as he leaped in front of the Rhino and held out one hand, stopping it. He then shot four heavy webs leaving the Rhino immobilized.

"Another Day, Another Save." Spider-Man said as the authorities and zookeepers arrived, all of them thanking him for his assistance. "No need to thank me, I'm just doing my civil service for New York, just like all of you." He said as he leaped into the air and swung away, leaving the Zoo and the formerly Rampaging Rhino behind.

Then suddenly, much to his surprise, a portal opened up above New York and it instantly caught his attention. "Oh that is definitely not a good sign." He said as he ran up the building and leaped away, shooting a web and swinging towards the center, before suddenly, gravity reversed and he began to be pulled _toward_ the portal. "That was not according to plan whatsoever." He said as he shot a web to the tippity toppity point of the Empire State Building.

A reporter from the ground looked right at her cameraman and pointed right towards Spider-Man who was being pulled away. "By the looks of things, Spider-Man is being pulled directly _towards_ the mysterious portal that has randomly opened. Can this be a new threat of sorts? We will have to wait to find out-" She began before…

 **SNAP**

Spider-Man's web broke and he was suddenly pulled towards the sky and as he shot webs pointlessly his eyes widening as he was consumed by the portal and began to black out. " _I'm Sorry MJ-"_ Were his final thoughts before he blacked out and disappeared.

* * *

 _Okay, you all know me. My name is Peter Parker, and for the last seven years I have been The Amazing Spider-Man (of course, the one and only Web Slinger besides that other guy calling himself "Venom"). So all of you all should know everything about me by this point right? Well in case you don't, here is a quick recap of my life since the Spider-Bite. At Age 15 I was bitten by a radioactive Spider. From there, I clashed with the Lizard aka Doctor Connors, Electro aka fanboy of mine named Max Dillon, My former best friend Harry Osborn, and the Sinister Six. Despite all of these opponents, I have saved the city for years upon years, fell in love, lost the one I loved, I am a student in university, and everything in my life has been amazing (despite losing the girl I loved)._

Peter Parker sat on the top the former Oscorp building. He sighed as he thought back to that tragic night three years ago. "Gwen…" He thought as he remembered holding Gwen's body in his arms, just a mere moments after the battle with the Green Goblin, aka Harry Osborn. He then saw the Police chasing a couple of carjackers.

Peter put on the mask and pulled it down, hesitating briefly before he swallowed and leaped off the Oscorp building, shooting a web. "Alright New York, bring it!" Spider-Man shouted as he swung close to the ground, the Police Officers looking at him as he gave them a salute, before he web zipped on to the top of the car, rolling to the front. "So, how has your week been?" He asked as he punched through the window grabbing the driver and tossing him out and leaving him webbed to a lampost.

"Oh come on man!" The shooter shouted as he fired several bullets at Spider-Man, the web slinger jumping up, shooting a web and tied it to a lamp post leaving the criminal webbed up. Spider-Man then took notice of the speeding car heading directly towards a crowd of people.

"Ah son of a Osborn." He said as he shot two webs out, tying them together as he pulled the car back, holding on tightly trying to stop it, only for a snap to be heard as his webs snapped and the car ran his eyes widening as he fell to the ground, screams being able to be heard as the car went forward…

 **About twenty minutes later…**

Spider-Man punched a wall angrily as the Police Captain walked up next to him. "I should have used a stronger webbing…" He said his voice full of sadness and regret. "Now three people are dead and it is all my fault." He continued.

"Its okay Spider-Man, these things happen. Even to the best of us." Captain Jean Dewolff said to Spider-Man who turned his back to her and lifted his mask to wipe some tears away before pulling it back down.

"But they shouldn't." Were the only words Spider-Man said as he shot a web and swung into the air leaving her there alone. As he ran off a building he leaped into the air and shot freely holding it as he swung sadly before suddenly a portal opened above New York, his eyes widening with shock.

Spider-Man quickly took notice of the shift in gravity as he watched multiple cars and people began to float into the air towards the portal. "One thing after another today." He said as he got to work, shooting web bomb to keep people stuck to buildings, before suddenly, the pull of the portal got him as well. "OH COME ON!" He shouted as he was yanked upward shooting one last web in a desperate attempt to hold on, only for the web to disintegrate.. " _Note to Self: Get completely new webbing."_ He said as he was sucked into the portal.

* * *

 _I just realized, I never told_ _ **my**_ _origin story. So here it goes. My name is Peter Parker, and for the last two years I have been the one and only Spider-Man. You all should know everything about me, Age 15 I was bitten by a radioactive Spider. From there, I saved the city for about six months, before being recruited by Tony Stark to help him in a "Civil War"of sorts between the Avengers. From there I did battle with the Vulture, which proved to me I wasn't ready to be an Avenger. Since then, I have been defending New York as the One and Only Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!_

Spider-Man awoke with a gasp as he looked around seeing that not only had all of the criminals escaped but not only that, the weapons were gone. "Of course they're gone, it's the Parker Luck." He said as he shot a web and left the warehouse. " _Mr. Stark is going to kill me for messing this up."_ He thought to himself as he swung away.

Then, Peter checked his phone to see he had gotten a text directly from Happy Hogan about thirty or so minutes ago. "Oh that cannot be good." He said to himself as he headed towards the location of the new Avengers Base.

 _Happy: Tony wants to see you at the Avengers Base. Get there. Now._

"This is not going to be good at all." He said as he made his way there.

 **E N D**

 **Next: Peter Parker(s).**


	2. Peter Parkers

_**Spider-Man: Into the Cinemaverse**_

 _ **002: Peter Parker(s)**_

* * *

 _The Apartment of May & Peter Parker_

May laid out the plates across the table carefully, putting the silver utensils next to them. " _Now to hope Peter doesn't swing in too late…"_ She thought to herself. There was then a knock at her door.

As May approached the door she paused as she heard the sounds of what seemed like arguing outside before it silenced itself. Then her nephew, Peter Parker opened the door and sighed. "Um Aunt May… We are going to have some guests for a while…" He said as he entered the room, two other men following suit.

"Oh- uh- Are these two apart of the um… Avengers?" She asked and Peter sighed and shook his head as he sat her down the other two viewing and walking around the apartment.

"Okay so here is what happened…" Peter began to explain to May who listened closely, making sure not to miss not even the slightest detail.

* * *

 **Earlier…**

 **New York City: Times Square**

As lightning strikes rained out and people went ballistic from the multicolored sky portal. Families were split, people were even hit by the quick undodgeable lightning bolts killing them instantaneously. However, out of it, a ray of blue light shot out of the portal and ricocheted off the buildings.

"oW! OwCh! OOF!" Spider-Man shouted as he slammed right into the stairs of Times Square as he laid on them, his suit torn and his face bruised from it. He climbed out of the crater amidst the confusion as a wave of energy washed over him. "What the…" He began before suddenly his Spider-Sense triggered and he saw everything shift between green and purple then, becoming red and blue before, finally resting on the natural vibrant colors of Times Square.

The storm ceased itself as the portal shrank slightly.

Spider-Man gasped as he pulled up his mask for breathing room as he stood up and cracked his neck. Trying to process everything that had just happened. "Where… Where am I?" He asked as his Spider-Sense triggered once more as if leading him towards something.

"Look- Look- Honey it's Spider-Man!" A man said as he pointed out Peter who stood there to his daughter. "Hey Spider-Man, whats with the new suit?" He asked and Peter backed up confused. His Spider-Sense triggered once more and his body felt weird. Before like electricity, his body switched and it had a glitch like effect causing him to scream in pain.

" _Okay, follow my Spider-Sense, I get it."_ He thought to himself. "Maybe next time!" He said as he jumped into the air shot a web and swung towards the location his spider-sense was leading him towards.

 **Elsewhere…**

 **New York City: Central Park**

Trees were set ablaze as lightning struck them repeatedly. Families ran away screaming in fear as the portal spat lightning and boomed the sound of thunder for miles. As a little boy went to grab his bike, it glitched and transformed into a toddler sized tricycle for his very eyes. Then, similar to the event to Times Square, a ray of blue light shot out of the portal slamming into multiple trees knocking them as it went directly into the ground leaving a massive crater.

"Oh sweet merciful Aunt May…" Spider-Man said as he stood up and crawled out of the crater, noticing his torn suit and the cracks in his mask's lenses. "Bloody hell, this clearly ain't a bad dream cause I know I can…" He began as he stood up hearing a crack. "Feel _that._ " He said as he gasped for air.

As Spider-Man looked around his Spider-Sense went ballistic as he grabbed his head his view of the fiery Central Park shifting as it became a bright purple and blue before becoming black and white as he fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He then opened them to see the fiery landscape. "Oh boy, who let Molten Man loose?" He asked no one before his Spider-Sense triggered as he spun to see a fiery tree collapse towards a girl.

"Oh thats no good-" He said as he leaped into the air doing a frontflip as he skidded across the ground and shot a web and pulled the girl away and into his arms. "Where are your parents kiddo?" He asked and he heard the sound of a male and female couple screaming the child's name. "Okay- let's go." He said as he ran and leaped across the collapsed trees landing in front of the couple.

The older male hugged the little girl and smiled at Spider-Man. "Thank you so much Spider-Man." He said as he grabbed the other woman's hands and the three ran away. "Come on Gwen." Spider-Man heard as the three left.

Spider-Man paused and thought about that for a few moments before he shot a web as his Spider-Sense triggered as if guiding him somewhere. "This better be good." He said as he shot a web and took the skies leaving the fires to the Fire Department.

 **Now…**

Peter Parker entered the New Avengers Facility the lights were on and this was the location Happy had sent to him. However it seemed similar to what he could call a Ghost Zone. "Hello? Mr. Stark? Happy?" He said asking around as he stood in the center of the room. "Didn't know you had a thing for late night pranks…" He said as he sat his bag down.

"Welcome Mr. Parker." Tony Stark said as a previously darkened part of the room lit up. He walked up to Peter and put his arm around the teen. "So what do you know about parallel world theory?" He asked Peter and just before he could answer Tony followed up with another question. "Now what if I told you that I proved it?" He said.

Peter paused and waited before realizing this is where Tony expected an actual answer. "That'd be awesome. We could see if there were one or even two more version of you, or Thor, or even me." He said and the last part brought a smile on to Tony's face.

"Perfect. Gentleman, can you please come out?" He asked and suddenly, Peter's Spider-Sense rang and he looked up. His eyes widening as two other people dropped down from the ceiling and landing between him and Tony. His eyes focused on there's and his eyes widened with shock as if in sync, everything around them except their own bodies began to become an assortment of colors before it balanced itself out and stabilized.

Peter's hands shook as he shook the tallest one's hands. "My name is Peter Parker." He said and the taller of the three smiled.

"My name is also Peter Parker." He said and the other one shook Peter's hand as well.

"I too, am a Peter Parker." He said and the three just looked at one another.

Tony Stark coughed and brought the three's attention back to them. "Alright then Mr. Parker, I present to you your alternate versions." He said as the three all looked at one another. "Now then, I have weapons to hunt down. You three figure out something to do about your situation." He said as he left the room.

"So are we going to give each other nicknames?" The youngest of the three asked.

* * *

 **Present Day: Aunt May & Peter's Home**

"And that's basically how all three of us met each other." Peter finished explained standing next to the three. "Oh and we all agreed on three separate names." He pointed to the tallest of three. "This is _Andrew Parker_ & he is _Tobey Parker._ And for the simplicity sake, I am _Tom Parker._ " He explained to her.

Aunt May rested her hand on her knees. "I am going to need more plates." She stood up as she hugged the three. "My three lovable nephews." She said as she hugged them tightly. "Also all of you are going to need to get jobs." She added on.

 **Later that Night…**

"Alright May is asleep." Tom said as he sat down looking at both Andrew and Tobey. "Okay we need explain our history to one another. That way we know each other a lot better and we can work more cohesively together as a team." He said as he looked over to Andrew and Tobey. "Who wants to go first?" He asked.

Tobey coughed and cleared his throat. "Okay where do I begin… So when I was fifteen I was bitten by a radioactive Spider that gave me my powers. I assume we all have that same background." He said explaining the all too familiar backstory to the other two.

Tom nodded to the familiarity and Andrew did as well.

"Ever since I became Spider-Man about… seventeen or so years ago I have dealt with all types of opponents. Such as Norman Osborn, the father of my late best friend Harry. Along with that I have dealt with countless amount of opponents, alone." He finished the last word "Alone" hanging over Tom's head as he thought about how lucky he was to be born into a world with other heroes to assist him.

Andrew lowered his head as Tom and Tobey turned to him. It was his turn. He wasn't sure where to exactly start. "Where should I start… So I guess I should begin about when I first got my powers right? So when I was about 15, I broke into Oscorp and stole an intern's pass. I snuck into the lab containing the Spiders that bit me and gave me my powers. Ever since that day I hunted down the man that killed my Uncle Ben and I almost crossed that line. Then following that, I became a full fledged hero and I was beloved hero by New York." He explained but Tom and Tobey both picked up on the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Okay well I only became Spider-Man a couple of years ago… I fought Captain America." Tom started off, the other two remaining calm. " _Oh right, they probably don't know who he is…"_ Tom thought to himself. "Well I uh also fought the Vulture."

"I fought him too." Tobey said and Tom realized he wasn't making that great of an impression on the other two more experienced fighters.

Tom then faked a yawn trying to get the pressure off his back. "Are you guys tired? Cause I am tired. I'mma just go now-" He said as he stood up, did a backflip landing behind the couch out and sprinted out into his room.

As Andrew and Tobey watched him leave, Andrew commented on it. "Weird kid." He said as he pulled his covers over himself.

Tobey smiled as he heard Tom's door close. "I like him. He has heart." He finished as he pulled a cover over himself as well.

 **E N D**

 **Next: Spider-Men**

* * *

 _A/N: Positive Feedback on the First Chapter? That's pretty lit everybody. This is probably my number one fastest growing series yet (that is still uploaded). The next chapter is going to involve me introducing the first villain to the series that is going to cause hell for the three Spider-Men. Also yes, I named the three Spider-Men after the actors that played them. Tom is Tom Holland's Spider-Man that is based in the MCU Universe. Andrew is based off of Andrew Garfield's Amazing Spider-Man and finally the third one is of course Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man. Now then, I hope you enjoy the Post-A/N Scene._

* * *

 **Post Author's Note**

A man in a white suit held the weapon in his hands. He rubbed his hands against it and felt how smooth it was. He then aimed it and fired it, opening the portal. As he looked into it he saw a young man, most likely in his early twenties sitting down.

"Who are you…?" He asked keeping his back turned.

"My name is Norman Osborn."

The man turned around and looked at him, shocked. "Dad…?" He asked revealing the face of Harry Osborn.


	3. Goblin

_**Spider-Man: Into the Cinemaverse**_

 _Chapter 03: Spider-Men!_

* * *

 **New York City**

"TOM!" Both Andrew and Tobey shouted as they watched as the portal that had tore a hole in time and space exploded, Tom within as he was rocketed downward, his body "glitching" as he rocketed down faster and faster as his body spun and he saw his body rocketing towards the ground as bits and pieces of him began to disappear with every glitch, the pavement coming closer and closer until…

 **Aunt May and Peter(s) Apartment…**

Tom rolled out of bed landing on the ground with a loud thump. He stood up and looked at the clock on his desk. It read exactly four twenty-five am. He had underslept he noted as he stood up his back making cracking noises. He let out a yawn as he opened his door and saw the lack of the two other Peter Parkers that were previously present. "Did I really just dream that…?" He asked himself as he opened the refrigerator and opened a can of soda and turned on the TV to the late night news.

" _All schools in the New York have been closed down for the week following the massive portal that had opened just seven hours ago."_ The reporter stated as she shuffled some papers and glanced down. " _Following the collapse of the portal, there have been multiple reports of sightings of two different Spider-Men with two uniquely different costumes compared to the one we are accustomed to. Are these new Wall Crawlers gifts from the portal, or is this just a sign for things to come? We'll give you all of this info and more later on as the story progresses. This is Carlie Cooper singing off."_ She finished as a commercial popped up.

Tom sighed to himself as he watched the commercial that showed a bigger sandwich that was sure to get you a world record if you ate it fast enough. "Well I mean I'm awake and have nothing else better to do." He said as he went into his room and took out his spider-suit and put on the costume tapping the logo causing it to slim down to fit him like a glove.

As he walked out of his room he cracked his neck as he opened up a window and crawled out and looked out. He then leaped out shooting a web and taking to the air swinging through the air late at night, not wanting to miss even a second of New York at night. He took in the amazing lightshow as he watched the amazing array of lights emit from the city. "Alright Karen, is there anything currently happening."

"No common crimes are in progress, however if Mr. Stark's information is correct, then there should be a New Warehouse trade going down within the next ten minutes." The robotic AI named Karen stated. "We can arrive there within fifteen minutes using the fastest route." She informed him as Tom shot another web and began taking the route as instructed by the AI.

 **~Warehouse~**

As Tom arrived on top of the warehouse he looked down as he saw armed men stationed outside, with Stark Type Weapons. "One shipment of Mr. Stark's weapons have already made it into the hands of criminals like this? This is going to be a PR nightmare if word gets out." He said as he leaped into a backflip before taking a running start. "Karen, activate 'Incognito Mode.'" He said and suddenly a google chrome tab opened up. "Not that type of Incognito Mode! The SUIT KAREN, THE SUIT'S INCOGNITO MODE!" He shouted and Karen responded with a quick "Sorry Peter."

As Tom's suit went invisible he landed on top of the warehouse with a small thump causing the drones stationed in the air to go off and fire where he was, him barely reacting fast enough to dodge them, "Okay, note to self, don't draw attention to yourself." He said as he broke into a run and leaped into the air and shot a web at the wall and started searching for a ventilation shaft to crawl into picking up chatter from some of the guards.

"Oi! Stanley, Steven! What did I tell you two about tossing rocks at the roof, you're gonna make the drones' ammo go out!" One shouted as the one apparently named "Stanley" responded with, "Shut it Maxwell!" He shouted back over the communications.

"... Stanley come over here for a second…" Maxwell said as Tom turned towards him as his body began to get wrapped in a blue electric aura of sorts surrounding him. "Mr. Osborn said to lay low incase Spider-Man swings by. However, even I am not going to tolerate this type of disrespect." He stated as he clenched his fists as lightning swirled around him as the unsuspecting guard named Stanley looked directly at Maxwell as his suit disappeared revealing an combat suit of sorts that was a mix of green and bright blue. "I'm tired of nobodies like you belittling me." He said as he cocked his hand back and shot an electric blast right at Stanley whose eyes widened with shock.

Tom's eyes widened as his Spider-Sense triggered, however something different was in it. He could see a perfect outline of how and where he was supposed to go, and then without hesitation he took it and with the expertise of a World Class Olympic Gold Medalist he rushed and shot two webs moving Stanley out of the way causing the blast to hit a soda machine which sparked to life before shooting out every single soda within it at high speed each hitting Maxwell in the head. Tom landed on the ground his eyes narrowing as he glared at him. "So what should I call you? Sparky? Sparkles?" He asked jokingly.

"Tch, you spiders and your poor, pathetic, overused jokes!" He shouted as he fired another electric blast at Tom who ducked as he dashed towards him cocking his fist back as he attempted to slam his fist into him before suddenly electricity held him back the villain smiled. "My name is Electro by the way. Spider-Brat." He stated as he punched Spider-Man across the face before he kneed him in the stomach and uppercutted him into the air before double axing him back into the pavement.

"Woah Sparkles! Have you been hitting the gym?" Another voice called out as suddenly a foot slammed into Electro knocking him into the warehouse through the steel walls as Spider-Andrew arrived and helped Spider-Tom up. "Sorry I was late, caught wind of what had happened from down the street." He explained as he helped Tom up the younger Spider coughing a bit. "Now then, you do whatever Tony wants you to do, I'll go take care of Sparkles." Andrew commanded Tom as he shot a web and entered the warehouse through the hole, Tom following suit as bullets began to fire at them, both taking different approaches as Tom went directly for the weapons as Andrew started to clash with Electro.

"So Sparkles, how was prison? Meet any new friends?" Andrew asked coyly as he uppercutted Electro his suit now electro proof, a modification he made after his first encounter with the electricity themed villain. Andrew gave Electro a few more jabs and slugs before Electro let out a low growl, his eyes sparking with electricity as he began to glow even brighter as he clenched his fists and with a roar shot out Electricity everywhere shocking everyone in the vicinity, even blowing Andrew away and knocking Tom to the ground.

"No new friends… Just new abilities." Electro shouted as he became pure electricity and rushed Andrew delivering a few quick strikes before he slammed a hand into his body and smiled at him. "You wanna know what happens when you are electrocuted with more than three million volts of electricity does to the human body?" He asked and Andrew's Spider-Sense began to go berserk and Tom's did as well as the sound of maniacal cackling could be heard throughout the silent warehouse as in a flash of green something broke into the warehouse Andrew's eyes widened.

"Peter." Harry Osborn said as he hopped off of his glider and walked towards Spider-Andrew, whose eyes widened as Electro removed his hands and stepped back removing his hands. "It's been a while hasn't it? You know, since Gwendolyn died that night." He said and Tom's eyes widened as something seemingly snapped within Andrew as he rocketed up in a flash of dark red and blue as he did a fast combo of punches to Harry following it up with a spin kick as he slammed his knee into Electro and right hooked him knocking him unconscious.

"You don't have the right to say her name!" Andrew shouted as he dashed forward and cocked back and threw a punch Harry blocking it and countering with a punch of his own. Slightly sending Andrew back only for the latter to shoot a web and pull his former best friend into a punch to the nose. He raised his foot into the air and slammed it down, with enough force to shatter the platform, Harry rolling out of the way. "Harry, you don't know what I can do when I'm pissed and if you don't wanna find out, you won't ever mention her EVER again." He said as Harry wiped blood off of his face.

"This fight is only going in your favor cause the plan isn't ready yet Peter." Harry said as he pulled out a Pumpkin Bomb and tossed it right at Tom who hesitated for a brief moment and leaped into the air as the bomb exploded right beneath him sending him into the air catching Andrew off guard allowing Harry to run up and kick him across the face knocking him to the ground unconscious.

As Tom rolled over he saw Harry and Electro preparing to leave. "Hey… HEY!" Tom said as he stood up look at the torn parts of his suit repairing themselves with nanites, before snapping his attention back to Harry and Electro who were making their escape. "Come back here!" He shouted as he leaped out of the hole and shot a web, giving chase after the two villains.

"Ugh, do you spiders ever quit?" Harry asked as he grabbed a pumpkin bomb and tossed right at Tom who spun to the right shooting a web back swinging it into the air where it exploded as he rolled onto a building.

"You're super criminals! I have to stop you!" Tom shouted as he charged forward and leaped off of the building and web zipped right at Harry knocking him off his glider and into the window. The two engaged in a quick exchange of fists, Tom having the upperhand in strength and speed, only for Harry to outwit him with a fake out catching Tom off guard. The Spider-Themed hero suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He then looked down and felt his Spider-Sense go haywire.

Harry smiled as he pushed Tom back towards the window as the spiked gloves dug into him. "The media called me The Green Goblin by the way. Just in case you want to know who killed you." He said with an evil smirk as he removed his fist and punched Spider-Man across the face before slapping him, spinning him around having him be aimed right at Electro who fired an electric blast knocking him outside of the building sending him plummeting down.

As Spider-Man fell closer and closer to the pavement he began to flashback to his dream as he felt the pain from his wound. The Goblin and Electro looking down at him proceeding to then turn their back and walking away. He began to pass out as he felt blood leak out of him, before suddenly he felt his body be lifted up, his eyes widening as he looked up and saw Tobey looking at him. "Jeez, you really can't stay out of trouble can you?" He asked as he connected Tom a web and shot two webs on his wound. "Now you wait here."

Tobey then rushed forward, going as fast as possible as he shot a web and entered the building once more seeing The Goblin preparing to take off. "So should I call you 'Goblin Jr.' or do you prefer another term?" He asked as he darted up as the Goblin tossed a Pumpkin Bomb right back at him. Spider-Man sidestepped it as the explosion shook the building, as he punched the criminal across the face. "So did Electro leave you?" He asked as he kicked The Goblin across the face.

The Goblin shouted at him, clearly annoyed by the three Spiders. "How many spiders am I supposed to squash tonight?" He shouted as he drew his brass gloves and threw two punches, Spider-Man dodging each expertly and socking Harry in the face. "Just roll over and die already!" The Goblin let out a low growl as he went in for a uppercut, Tobey being warned instantaneously by his Spider-Sense, leading to Harry missing his strike and being kicked into the wall behind him. As Harry fell to his knees, Tobey stood over him.

"You clearly aren't as experienced as I assumed." He stated, as Harry panted catching his breath. Suddenly Tobey's spider-sense rang and before he could react, electricity slammed into him knocking him out of the window and sending him outside of the building. As Tobey clung to the window he sprinted upward attempting to catch up to the two, only for his Spider-Sense to trigger, forcing him to jump away from the building as the floor The Goblin and Electro on exploded, the two escaping into the night.

"Damn…" Tobey said as he looked down and saw Spider-Andrew swinging towards him as Spider-Tom awoke and broke free of the web, leaping and web zipping up next to the other two a look of surprise and worry on his face.

"They got away…" Tom said as Andrew slammed his fist into a wall angered at the fact Harry and Electro both got away. "Whatever they have planned, we are going to need to be ready." He continued as Tobey looked down, letting out a sigh.

Tobey clenched his fists. "There is something bigger going on here. I can feel it. I can feel it in my bones."

This being the last thing the three heard before the fire department arrived.

 **End.**

 **Next: The Stark Weapon Heist**


End file.
